


Awkward at Love

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [78]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Romance, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Rinko wants to ask her girlfriend out for Valentine's Day but is finding it hard to. Cue Ako trying to help her out
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Series: One-Shots [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Kudos: 21





	Awkward at Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Randomly wanted to write something and this ended up as the thing.
> 
> Rated this T just because of the anxiety stuff. Rinko is somewhat an anxious mess in this.

"So, did you ask her yet, Rin-Rin?"

"N-not yet."

"Eh? But it's in a week."

"I... get scared every time I try..."

"But she's your girlfriend. Why are you scared to ask her on a date?"

If only Rinko knew the answer. That would make all of this so much easier. Why was she finding it so hard to ask her girlfriend out for the day? It was her girlfriend for heaven's sake. They were already dating. This shouldn't be hard. But yet, Rinko couldn't do it.

She tried a lot. Whenever she was alone with Sayo, she'd try to do it, but somehow she always talked herself out of asking. Things were not going well. And she was starting to run out of time. She needed to do this soon.

"I don't know why..." Rinko sighed, "I just feel like she won't want to."

"But it's Valentine's Day." Ako protested, "It's when you are supposed to go out."

"I..."

"Come on, you can do it, Rin-Rin. I know you can." Ako encouraged her.

Rinko looked at the ground, "I... I'll try."

"You got this!"

...

Tomorrow was it. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Rinko still had no asked Sayo out on a date. This was a disaster. Perhaps it was best just to leave it? Was it too late to try anymore? What if Sayo had other plans by now? She didn't want to ruin them.

"Ako-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I... didn't do it..."

"Eh? You still haven't asked her out? What's the problem?"

Rinko shrugged. She didn't want to admit what she was feeling. She still was struggling to believe Sayo wanted to date her. This was a lot harder when she felt she didn't even deserve Sayo to begin with.

"Hey. She's here first. Tell her now."

The five of them were supposed to meet up today. Rinko and Ako just happened to have been in the area when the time came to meet up. They were first.

"I can't... I'll just let it be..."

"Please?"

"No." Rinko was done trying. She could only handle so much of it.

"You two are early."

"We were shopping nearby." Ako explained.

"I see. I hope those two won't take too long."

"Is there a reason you say that?" Rinko asked.

"I just have a feeling." Sayo replied.

"Well, how about we talk until they get here?" Ako nudged Rinko slightly. Sayo didn't catch it.

"About what?" Rinko didn't want to, so she asked that.

"Fine. I'll do it for you." Ako huffed, "Sayo-san, you and Rin-Rin should go out on a date tomorrow since it's Valentine's Day."

"A-Ako-chan!" Rinko quickly looked at the ground. Her face was turning bright red.

"Udagawa-san-"

"I'm helping." Ako huffed, "She was too afraid to ask you out so I did it for her."

Sayo let out a long sigh, "You are so much trouble. Perhaps I need to speak to your sister about your behavior again?"

"No! I'm not being bad. I seriously just want to help." Ako defended.

The conversation ended as Lisa and Yukina arrived, Lisa dragging Yukina along.

"Sorry. Someone got distracted." Lisa sent Yukina a look of annoyance.

...

After they had done what they needed to do, everyone started to leave. Sayo asked to speak to Rinko alone. Ako tried to spy on them, but Lisa caught her and drug her off as well.

"So, is what she said true? That you were too afraid to ask me?"

Rinko nervously nodded. She couldn't find her voice. It was a stressful situation in her mind, so it wasn't that much of a surprise she was struggling to talk. That always seemed to happen when she was under a lot of stress.

"Do you want to spend the day together tomorrow?" Sayo asked.

Rinko hesitated in her response. She did want to, but should she? Sayo seemed to be fine with it. It should be bad, right?

Rinko eventually did nod in reply. She was still fighting with herself in her head. Her anxiety was spiking as the conversation continued on.

"Then we can do that." Sayo stated, "How about we meet around noon? You can choose the place."

Sayo had learned to understand Rinko and her reactions to different situations. She was well aware that there was a very small chance of getting a verbal reply from said girl right now. It was a bit tricky finding wording to ask a yes or no question for everything, but she could manage it.

"O-okay." Rinko's voice was very quiet.

"You can think that over. Just text me the place you want." Sayo said, "Is that all?"

Rinko nodded, "Y-yes."

"Want to walk home together?" Sayo offered.

"Sure." Rinko agreed.

Her heart was still pounding, but she was starting to calm down now. It had worked out. It was fine now. She had been worried over nothing.

Sayo held out a hand. Rinko hesitantly took it. They exited the mall and started walking back home. They didn't talk for a while.

"Can I ask why you were afraid to ask me that?" Sayo approached the topic with caution.

Rinko didn't really want to talk about it. How would Sayo feel if she told her the truth?

"I just... got scared you... already had plans." Rinko didn't technically lie, "I wouldn't want to... ruin them."

"Please, Hina was trying to drag me into doing stuff with her tomorrow. I very much would drop those for something else. I don't even want to talk about her plan." Sayo groaned at the end.

"She's quite chaotic, isn't she?"

"Yes. And holidays seem to make her even more so."

"Doesn't she have a date?"

"Unfortunately things conflicted."

"Oh. So she's free to do whatever she wants?"

"Yep. I'm going to probably want to kill her by the end of the day. Since she's planning to do everything in the house. Oh... I can already see the mess."

Rinko laughed a bit, "Maybe she needs a babysitter?"

"Maybe she does." Sayo agreed.

It seemed Rinko had gotten over her past anxiety for the time being. She was holding the conversation well. It was easier to talk to Sayo now that they're dating.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." They were already at Rinko's turn.

"Yeah. Let me know the place by tomorrow morning. Have a good evening."

"Thank you. See you."

And so they went their separate ways. Rinko was puzzling over where she would want to go with Sayo. She didn't want to go somewhere that would be crowded. That didn't leave a lot of options. Maybe just invite Sayo over to her place? And just hope Ako doesn't decide to visit?

It would work. She'd tell Sayo her decision later. She had something to do first. She should get something for her for tomorrow. But, what?

Rinko ended up buying a fake rose and a small box of chocolate. That would be good enough. Sayo wasn't one for big gifts. This would probably be to her liking. So, just to wait until tomorrow and hope everything went to plan.

...

At a little before noon, Sayo arrived at her house. Rinko answered the door and let her in.

"Good afternoon." Sayo greeted her.

"Hi... how is Hina doing?" Rinko was a bit curious.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh." Rinko stared at her with wide eyes.

"Let's just say, arts and crafts are very messy."

"I see. Come in?" Rinko stepped aside.

Sayo entered her house, "Is it just you home?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well, where do you want to hang out at?"

"My room?" Rinko suggested.

"Sure." Sayo agreed. She didn't care where they went.

Rinko led her up to her room. She glanced at where she had Sayo's gift at. When was the right time to give it to her? Was now okay? Was it not? She didn't know. What if she messed up? Was there a formality to giving gifts?

"Rinko? Are you alright? You seem lost in thought."

"A-ah. I'm fine." Rinko gulped.

"You sure? Do you want to talk?"

"I-I'm okay." Rinko insisted.

"Alright. Well, here. I tried making chocolates." Sayo held out a small box.

Rinko took it and carefully opened it. The chocolate were a bit deformed and not perfect, but that made it better. They weren't generic. They were made with love.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome."

Was her gift bad? Rinko was worried Sayo wouldn't like it now. She didn't put much effort into it herself.

Rinko set her gift aside, "I... I have something for you too."

She nervously picked up the gift and held it out. She had taped the rose to the box. Sayo took it and looked at it.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're w-welcome."

Sayo frowned a bit, "You seem really anxious. Is there something bothering you?"

Rinko looked at the ground, "I'm just... overthinking everything."

"Ah. I see." Sayo understood. That was common with her.

Sayo took Rinko's hands and led her to the bed. They sat down, leaning against the headboard. Rinko was watching Sayo nervously. What was she doing?

"Here. Give me a hug. You've said it helps calm you." Sayo held out her arms.

Rinko's face went bright red. She stared at Sayo in shock for a bit. Sayo waited patiently for her to figure it out. She did spring it on her. Normally it just naturally happened. There was never any real talk.

Rinko eventually calmed herself and settled down into the hug. Sayo shifted both of them into a better position. That meant moving Rinko onto her lap. That caused the girl to get embarrassed again.

Rinko had buried her head into Sayo's shoulder as she tried to hide how red her face was. She had a tight grip on Sayo as well. Sayo hugged her back a lot looser and occasionally rubbed her back.

Rinko did have to admit it was helpful to be like this. She felt at ease. So, eventually she did unbury herself from Sayo's shoulder and instead rested her head against her chest.

"I love you, Rinko." Sayo whispered as she started brushing Rinko's hair.

"I... I love you too." Rinko responded.

"Can I kiss you?"

"S-sure. Where?"

"Where do you want it?"

"Can we... kiss? Together?"

"Sure. You can lead."

And so Rinko very awkwardly connected their lips. It was a gentle kiss, but still a passionate one. And Rinko couldn't be happier with how her life had turned out so far. She had an awesome girlfriend to spend today with. And it seemed she was fine with anything today.


End file.
